This invention relates generally to shower curtains and, more particularly, to a shower curtain assembly that is quick and easy to mount to or dismount from a shower rod for cleaning or replacement.
Shower curtains are commonly used to minimize the overspray of water from a shower into a bathroom area. However, the inner surfaces of shower curtains are repeatedly exposed to soap, shampoo, and the like, making it desirable to periodically remove the shower curtain for cleaning. Removal of a shower curtain typically requires a user to undertake the inconvenient task of unhooking the upper edge of the curtain from a plurality of S-hooks or other fasteners cooperating with the shower rod.
Various shower curtains having means for improved attachment and removal relative to a shower rod have been proposed in the art such as those that use hook and loop straps or strips to hang a curtain from a rod. Existing assemblies, however, require a user to properly align a long hook and loop strip or to manipulate multiple hook and loop straps. These and other similar assemblies are both inconvenient and time consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a shower curtain assembly that is easily mountable to a shower rod with only a single alignment of fasteners. Further, it is desirable to have a shower curtain assembly that may be attached or removed with an easy fluid motion of a user""s arm.
A shower curtain assembly according to the present invention includes a two-part shower curtain sheet. A first portion is a flexible, rectangular, planar sheet having short vertical side edges with top and bottom edges extending longitudinally therebetween. The first portion of the shower curtain defines a plurality of apertures spaced apart along the top edge thereof. Therefore, the first portion may be removably mounted to a shower rod with a plurality of shower curtain rings which respectively couple the rod and apertures. The first portion extends only a small distance below the rod. A second portion of the shower curtain sheet is a flexible, rectangular, planar sheet having long vertical edges with top and bottom edges extending longitudinally therebetween. The top edge of the second portion is removably coupled to the bottom edge of the first portion. When coupled, the side edges of the second portion are of a length such that the bottom edge extends below the top of a bathtub wall.
The bottom and top edges of the first and second portions, respectively, are coupled together with a flexible zipper. The zipper includes a flexible plastic fastener strip depending from the bottom edge of the first shower curtain portion and another fastener strip depending from the top edge of the second shower curtain portion. The fastener strips include respective interlocking rib and groove profile elements that are configured to mate when pressed together. The zipper further includes a slider formed to straddle the fastener strips and having guide members for cooperating with profiled guide tracks formed in the fastener strips. A separator finger is disposed within the slider and is configured to urge the rib and groove elements apart when the slider is moved in one direction and to urge them into a mating relationship when the slider is moved in an opposite direction. Therefore, the second shower curtain portion may be attached to or removed from the first portion by sliding the slider in one direction or the other. Alignment of the edges to be coupled with the zipper is automatic so that continuous or repetitive alignment maneuvers by a user are unnecessary.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a shower curtain assembly that separates easily into two portions for easy attachment to or removal from a shower rod.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shower curtain assembly, as aforesaid, which selectively couples upper and lower shower curtain portions with a zipper.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a shower curtain assembly, as aforesaid, in which upper and lower portions of a shower curtain are attached or detached when fastener strips having rib and groove profile elements are pressed together or separated upon movement of a slider.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a shower curtain assembly, as aforesaid, in which upper and lower portions of a shower curtain may be coupled in a watertight configuration without any water/metal reaction.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.